


The Fox & The Jester

by Insert_Something_Witty_Here



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Ayato Kirishima is a Stalker, BoyxBoy, Cannibal Puns, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, F/M, GirlxBoy, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mizuki is not sane, Rize is psycho and we love her for it, Satoshi is slightly more so, The Het, Tsukiyama Shuu is a Creep, WIP, Yaoi, that one straight ship, the gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_Something_Witty_Here/pseuds/Insert_Something_Witty_Here
Summary: Like all my other works on the site. This one is going on a long term hiatus. I'm focusing on other projects rn and next year I'll be focusing a lot more on school so I won't have half as much time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few other parts ready to publish, just tell me if you like and want more ( literally if one person wants the next parts I will publish them, we're writing the whole story anyway) And sorry if this part is a bit short and next is like even shorter but the 3rd is a bit longer than this one, but not much. But the fourth is really, really long  
> So yay for inconsistency ( hopefully I'll get more consistent in the future and this is not as quick as I meant to be... Shit. ( plus keep in mind when writing my biggest weakness is starting a story, okay good, clichés FTW)

Satoshi was 5 when he first saw someone die. He stared transfixed as his father, Reju stomped on the head of a ghoul who walked into their hunting ground. He'd never forget how is head turned in to a bone riddled puddle. But that was years ago he thought as he looked at the CCG building of the 11th Ward. ( Clichés whoo) By now he's seen many more people die, killed a few as well.

He turned and ran across the roof leaping building to building. Until he heard screaming, and not your usual bloodcurdling screams of the dying you'd expect to find in the 11th ward. But screams you would find eliciting from teenage girls when they see each other after a week but proclaiming it's been ages.

He looked down as he crouched on a small one-story building. That's when he saw the shock white hair of young...man?flat-chested woman? Man, he decided. But what really caught his attention was the quinque. It looked to be a pole made of about 6t of black steel quinque usually have then, the much too flashy red metal curved into double sided blades on either end of the pole. He(90% sure its a he anyway) spun the quinque round and round, occasionally smashing what I'm sure is considered government property.  
"Juuzuo. My beautiful sinnamon roll."  
(A/N sinnamon roll is not a typo Jouzou is so cute and sweet it is a sin thus sinnamon roll instead of cinnamon roll)  
Both Satoshi and Juuzuo turned towards the new voice. It belonged to a dark haired tall girl that looked to be in her teens. "Mizuki!" Juuzuo sing-songed. "Your supposed to be dead" he said in a deadpan tone.

"Not dead, more like occupied there were a lot of ghouls,the fire helped though." Mizuki smiled at the last part.

"I knew it! I knew you weren't dead" Juuzuo said excitedly, he continued in a softer, sadder tone. "But after a while they stopped looking. Then they told me to stop too" Juuzuo began to stare guiltily at the ground

Mizuki walked up to Juuzuo and tilted his head to look at her.  
"Come on I know what'll cheer you up. A game of '10 points'.

Apparently a game of ten points involves smashing any and all breakable objects in the vicinity.  
Satoshi continued to watch and listen passively to their chorus of  
"10 points!"Jouzou said excitedly,

"20,30" Mizuki squealed.

Apparently Mizuki found many things to smash as she continued to shout her achievements. "40,50,60,70!" They both rounded the corner heading into an alleyway. Satoshi turned intending to leave but then he heard a shattering of glass then,

"BITCH!"

Satoshi then decided to follow them through the ally via rooftop, as this is the best entertainment he's had for while, sad really.  
When he rounded the corner he smelled it before he saw it. Blood.  
He was expecting for them to be fighting ghouls or some such,  
Really what seemed to have happened was Juuzuo put Mizuki through a window for getting so many 'points'. Mizuki crawled out of the window falling on to hard ground groaning in pain from the impact. "Ow..."  
Then Juuzuo, leaning on his quinque, started to laugh hysterically. Mizuki simply glared at him for a few moments before following suit and breaking into fitful giggles, despite the blood that was still flowing.

Satoshi slipped on his mask, smelling something new...

Ghouls.

\-------

"40,50,60,70!" Mizuki announced, she was on a run smash after smash, then Juuzuo drop-kicked her through a window.The bitch.

When she landed inside the building she noticed two things immediately; 1: It was much darker in here compared to outside,  
and 2: her hair feels wet. Why would her hair be wet? She reached up and stroked her hair then winced as she touched the back of her head. Bringing her hand to her face she discovered she had a head injury. Ugh. She was annoyed and she had a head injury the (admittedly near non-existent) filter between her head and her mouth was currently not functioning so she said the first that came to mind.

"BITCH!" She crawled to the window then through the window and plopped (yes plopped) onto the ground. Fucking up her head more than it already was even before the window cut it up.  
There was only one way to describe this situation and the indescribable pain she was in (indescribable is meant to be there)

"Ow." Then Juuzuo, the bastard, started laughing at her, her! That's just rude she has a head injury and HE gave it to her.

She attempted to glare at him but when she turned her head her vision began to swim. And it wasn't your leisurely swim by the seaside, this was drowning while trying to swim in a tsunami, so of course, painful.

She continued to glare at Juuzuo for a few seconds then realised, with the stitches and the white hair and the white shirt. He looks like a walking cupcake with red sprinkles, and that is when she gave up on being mad and started giggling like a school girl.

It was a few minutes before she could stand without feeling like puking her guts out. When she did she realised Juuzuo was being quite, Juuzuo isn't quite. She looked towards him and saw that he was looking towards the other entrance to the ally connected to the street. He stared unblinking perfectly still. He turned towards me an tilted his head.

"I think some others want to play."

Well seems we have some ghouls on the way. Mizuki chuckled,

"Good" She was getting twitchy, some dismembered ghouls could help with that.

\-----

Quick A/N ( it'll actually be quick this time) This is the first action scene I've ever written so criticism is welcomed ( constructive or otherwise I'm not an architect ) My friend noticed I spelt Juuzuo wrong, be warned, I might still end up doing it again, probably. Also I decided to upload everything anyway just because, so yeah......( I'm bad at these things shut up)

\-----

 

It took them all of two seconds to come up with a plan, well what happened was Juuzuo pushed her back onto the glass and told her to stay as he went and hid behind a corner.

Mizuki doesn't like being bait she prefers to use other people for that. But still she sat their waiting for the ghouls to find her. Which of course they did. But the way Juuzuo was talking she expected 2 mabye 3, not the 6 that walked into the alley with kagune out and twitching well at least she wasn't the only one with that habit.

She did her act. The weak, scared and injured girl who can't defend herself. When they saw her she pretended to be terrified backing away bit by bit as they came closer.  
Not fast enough to get away but, enough to keep them close but her out of reach.

Then she reached Juuzuo's corner,  
it took all of her will to keep the smirk off her face and turn her huff of laughter into a gasp of fear. Juuzuo stood with his quinque ready and waiting.

The first ghoul to die had a simple kagune wrapped around his leg it reminded her of a snakes forked tongue but purple.

His head rolled as soon as he reached out for her, the other ghouls watched it frozen and... A bit terrified?

Mizuki assumed that was the alpha of the group, she got up and pulled out her quinque. She would never get a new one, her connection with this one went beyond what many investigators would ever have with their quinque. A beautiful scythe larger than what many ghoul invests had but what truly made it wonderful was its ability to shift, the length of the shaft changing to where it's a war pick instead of a scythe, the blade adjusting till it was a broad sword with a beautiful curve the blade almost as tall as her, or a short sword with a a serrated double-edged blade.

She gave her the name Lilith.

The incompetent investigator that had her before didn't deserve her. The broadsword is what she used here.

2 of the ghouls with whip like kags approached ("kags" short for kagune, should I use or no?) one attempted to pierce her heart as the other tried wrap around her neck.

She brought her blade diagonal across her chest redirecting the one bound for her heart into the ground next to her feet and slice the bastard almost around her neck. Which drew a scream of pain and a growl of frustration.

She sprinted and leaped towards the shit-head that tried stab her heart. Lilith shifting to a war pick in mid air as she drove it into his chest and twirled using him as a shield from the ghoul lady so her drill kag no doubt meant to be in her head went in whip-shit: 1 instead.

That's when Juuzuo ran towards whip-shit: 2 and drill bitch, he dropped to his knees spinning in a way that Mizuki vaguely recognised as some kind of dance move which she is totally gonna use later.

When he nearly reached their feet he spun his quinque while quickly standing up still gliding across the ground ripping the two ghouls to pieces from head to toe.

Mabye she won't use that, she's flexible just not that much.

That's when the remaining two of the six ran, Juuzuo not far behind. Mizuki was about to follow but after taking one step she fell to ground, she looked down and saw blood pouring out her side.

Drill-bitch got her kidney she could be pissing blood for weeks!

After that realisation her vision started to turn black, but before she fell into the inconvenience that's was unconsciousness she saw a white and red masked somebody drop from somewhere above her, and crouch down to look at her.

He then tilted his head, smug bastard she already didn't like them.

Then she saw black.


	2. Chapter: 2 - The Beginning Of A Beautiful Friendship

 

Mizuki is not a nice person she is a sarcastic bitch and if she doesn't like you she sees no reason to make you like her. So when she woke up the first thing she did when the realisation that she was being kidnapped struck, was pull a knife she had hidden in a strap on her shoulder and stabbed the bastard in chest. She heard him hiss in pain and call her a bitch, which she resents. Then he knocked her unconscious _again,_ being out cold this much is, she remembers. **Not. Healthy.**

When she woke up a second time she noticed something, something that made her really really peeved.   
Part of her shirt was gone not a huge part just enough to bandage the blood fountain drill-bitch put in her. So she was covered. Now! That means the dude who took her could have copped a feel while she was out... That is eww. No, uh uh, if that happened that asshole is dead, well he was dead anyway but...still. At least she wasn't handcuffed to the bed or something.

She took a look around the bedroom she was in, it was nice. Y'know a typical bedroom you'd find in the 20th ward. Which in the 11th nowadays that's like 5 stars accommodation. Decently sized double bed, bookcase in the corner, nightstand with lap beside the bed, a window and a desk with OHH! One of the chairs with wheels, she felt the urge to jump on it and spin around the room so... Easily getting out of her hand cuffs.  
She did. ( Believe it or not Juuzou is like 60% of Mizuki's impulse control, she has to set a good example and he sets a terrible one it's a balance) 

{<<<<<<<<<<<•>>>>>>>>>>>}

This was how Satoshi found a raven haired girl (she was only a couple of years younger but she was such a child so therefore girl)  
spinning around in his room with a few small bruises on her face which he can only assume came from how much she fell off and hit the floor and the window. Thankfully she didn't reopen her wound, that would have been problematic, blood really does stain something terrible.

When Mizuki finally realised he was standing there,(he suspected she noticed him earlier but simply didn't care) she stared at him for a time no doubt studying his mask. Absently he wondered if it unnerved her, he certainly has the capacity to do so even some ghouls seemed to fear him with the mask, coupled with the fact that he usually didn't speak for the extra scare factor of course. She was unblinking staring him down, honestly it unnerved him quiet a bit

{<<<<<<<<<<<•>>>>>>>>>>>}

Mizuki spun on the chair and sailed across the room kicking of the walls, she fell a few times after getting a bit dizzy probably gonna bruise. At least the window was closed... All, y'know 4/5 times...shut up.

When the door opened she immediately spun again giving off the appearance of being oblivious,   
Counting how many people were coming in, how many knives she has hidden away and how many viable exits were available... She ended up with one of everything; 1 knife in her boot, 1 person coming in the door and no other noises said there wasn't anyone else nearby and the only viable exit was the window, too much effort to kill him and go through the door.

She looked at the ghoul in front of her, red and white fox mask only one eyehole for the left eye. She decided to look him up after hacking into the CCG. The ghoul just kept staring at her then tilted his head, like he's saying " You gonna start or shall I ?"

Well she felt like talking so,

" Okay first things first; your a ghoul, obviously but that's what makes this weird, see what the hell does a ghoul want with a ghoul investigator?"

She waited for a full 30 seconds before he even stopped tilting his head, whatever he was staring for he must of liked it cause then he said;

"I want your help" Her response to this was of course to give him a what the fuck look, and also to say;

"Seriously" she said in such a deadpan tone she sounded like a robot,

"Very" He sounded amused, that fucker.

" Okay you do not get to be amused by this, and by the way why would I help you, exactly?"

"Cause, your a dove, you kill ghouls I need ghouls killed, simple." He sounds way WAY too fucking cheerful for this conversation.

Mizuki simply lifted her brow, nothing more, nothing less.

"Of course I'm going to give you something in return, just depends on what you want and what I can provide." Does he realise how much he sounds like he's offering sex. Probably not. He's just staring out the window mightn't even know he's talking.

"You sound like your offering me sex"

The ghoul turned so quickly his neck should probably be broken, maybe it is she did hear a bit of a crack.

"Uhh no,uh uh." Mizuki just looked at him, not even in a particular way just looked, but reading him like a book. His muscles are tensed up and his whole body language screams " Fuck No "...Oh she gets it now.

"Ohhhh, your gay... Awesome when I woke up the first thing I thought of was rape good to know that's not a problem anymore."

The ghoul stared at her... Again! Uhh that's getting old, for about 5 seconds then, he laughed. Wasn't even a quite one it was actually really loud and weird. Sounded like a crazy person.She could work with crazy.

"Okay Mizuki, we're getting a bit off track now" he said when he stopped laughing his head off.

"Well we weren't exactly on track in the f-" She froze when she realised that he said her name.

That's when she decided to act, she pulled out the last Q-knife she had hidden away, walked up kicked him in the balls and put a knife to his throat.

"What do you know about me?"

He chuckled, so she pressed the knife in, biting into his Adam's apple.

{<<<<<<<<<<<•>>>>>>>>>>>}

When he said her name he was expecting some kind of reaction, but not for her to actually attack.  
It was so unexpected he only felt like laughing, but that could get his throat slit and that's very inconvenient considering his plans.  
So he settles for a small chuckle.

Satoshi thought it best to answer her question; " I actually know quite a bit about you. The CCG really needs to up their security it took less than 5 minutes for me to hack in to their systems."

"What, did you find." Mizuki said in a very irritated tone... He guesses he was rambling a bit.

"Well your name, obviously. Also you were one of the orphans that the CCG took in and one of the two that became doves, the other being your friend Juuzuo Suzuya." And about a year and a half ago the CCG staged a raid on a possible ghoul hideout. There were 6 Doves not including you being a, well I don't know the proper term I suppose the best one I have is 'ride along'. It all went to hell. It was said everyone that went inside including the ghouls died, some during the battle others from the fire that started.                                                                                                               They found 18 bodies most burned beyond recognition and they were unable to get DNA from most of the investigators bodies. But the ones left over were obviously male and the two women present besides you were much smaller. So of course you were branded as missing, after 6 months officially pronounced dead. Juuzuo continued to look for you not sure for how long." Better he not tell her how long he watched them for. 

"But here you are alive and well and the only people aware of your living state is; me, you and Juuzuo."

 He watched Mizuki's face through his explanation, there were several expressions: anger from her secrets being discovered, worry when Juuzuo was mentioned, a look that promised murder should Satoshi come after him and finally the assessing look when he said the part about Juuzuo knowing she was alive meaning he watched them last night and neither her nor Juuzuo noticed, the fact it took 5 minutes to get this much information on her made her look, strangely exasperated like she wasn't surprised but simply expected better even though she knew she wouldn't get it

He gave another chuckle so Misuki went knee him in the balls,again.

He quickly blocked and said; "Hey. I can already feel the bruising don't crush them. And can you back off a little, I swear that's all I know about you." Well there is what I know about her quinque but it's not actually her so... Well Satoshi lives on technicalities and let's leave it at that.

Mizuki did indeed back off but almost immediately she kicked him against the wall and put the Q-knife through his shoulder making his left arm useless until he took it out. How did she know he was left-handed?

{<<<<<<<<<<<•>>>>>>>>>>>}

Mizuki was...annoyed.

This ghoul who shows up out of nowhere after her living peacefully for almost a year and a half, fucks all her (almost non-existent) plans up. Not only does he know her name, he knows she's a Ghoul-invest, presumed dead and the only people who know she isn't is Jouzou and tentacle-dick ( he looks like he watches tentacle porn). He said he wants her help, for killing ghouls...Why does he want ghouls dead? He said ghouls that's at least two but probably more, could be a lot more...

"So... You want my help for killing ghouls. But why? How many ghouls do you need dead? What are you trying to achieve? What..? Why would I help, you!?" Mizuki honestly can't piece together why he'd get help from a investigator. She understands that if you want help from an investigator the best would be someone the CCG believes is dead that makes sense, that she gets. It's the rest she doesn't understand or at least she doesn't want to.

Tentacle-dick looked at her, he didn't stare this time or tilt his head... Progress!

" Simply put. I want out of the 11th ward, a ghoul doesn't survive here unless they have...friends" Muzuki could hear the sarcasm like it was screaming in her face.

" Most of my friends don't like me because I'm stronger than them, and none of them trust me cause I'm smarter than them as well. The rest are scared.  
I'm not saying I'm a genius cause I'm really not but well, they are complete and utter retards and don't know their left from their right. I've killed ghouls, I've killed people, I've killed Doves... The thing is even though I don't feel guilty most of the time. I am just done with it, and I want out."

He didn't talk for a few seconds after that,

" For all intents and purposes,your basically dead. One person looking for you isn't gonna make the whole CCG look for you.  
I can't do this on my own and you don't exactly have a place here anymore. I mean, what's gonna happen if you go back? Are they gonna welcome you back with open arms? Question what you were doing for a year and a half? Which I'm assuming you don't want anyone knowing about.  
What was your plan before I showed up?

After he finished talking her brain just froze; what was her plan? What would they do when she came back? How can she explain why she was gone for over a year?

" I didn't have a plan" she said after a while... She really didn't, why was she so stupid!? Ugh... Epic fail

" But that still doesn't answer why I would actually help you I mean you murder and eat people,human beings."

"Actually one good thing about the 11th ward is that a lot of people commit suicide, and anyone that used to take advantage of those are either dead or were forced to leave because of the gang wars. So that's where I get most of my food"  
He hesitated to say the next part, standing there with his mouth open when he closed it Mizuki asked;

"That's where you get most of your food. What about the rest?"

"Uhh" he mumbled something under his breath.

"Dude seriously."

"Okay fine. I'm not the strongest ghoul among my friends but I have more power cause a lot of them are afraid of me so they do what I tell them. And, uh they're scared of me because well, y'know how ghouls fight with the kicking and punching and kagune but they're scared of me cause I bite." He looked at Mizuki as if waiting for her to explode.

He's a ghoul of course he uses his teeth in a fight, but he's not the only one to bite into ghoul investigators...

"Ohhh. Your a... Cannibal? Don't other ghouls use their teeth when fighting other ghouls?

At this he gave a bit of a sarcastic laugh; " Yeah lots of ghouls use their teeth... I'm just... One of the few that swallows, didn't even do IT consciously the first time. A lot of ghouls are afraid of cannibals, especially when they're so open about it like I am. I literally snap at them and some of them jump back and others flinch I get a laugh out of it."

He said all of this with a small smile on his face, he either really doesn't like his 'friends' or he's a bit of a sadistic asshole.

Mizuki's hoping for the latter, she could have fun with that.

"Oh and I thought of reason why you would help me."

" And what pray tell might that be?"

" You were gone for over a year, why did you come back..? Because your bored. And I can promise at least most of what we'll do is going to be fun"

Again with the sounding like he's offering sex. Mizuki tilted her head at him for second, then straightened and mentally beat the shit out of herself. The bastard, it's contagious. But she was bored...

" Okay, but first what's your name?  
I've literally been sitting here since we got here calling you ghoul, actually for the last 10 minutes I've been calling you tentacle-dick in my head... Is your kagune like, tentacles?

" Well. First of all my name's Satoshi and I prefer to call my kagune tails, tentacles remind me too much of hentai."

"Is Satoshi even your real name?"

  
At this he just smirked at her, so she walked up and pulled the knife out of his shoulder. Which drew a very satisfying hiss of pain.

 

" Did you know your quinque could turn into a pen?"

 

"What?" Satoshi pulled a pen out of his pocket and held it out, it then shifted to the war pick she used in the fight earlier.

 

"Oh...Interesting" She said irritated as she snatched it out of his hands.

 

"Very" he said, his tone cheerful

 

"So when do we start this, Satoshi?"

 

"Soon, you can stay here. I'm here most of the time but I occasionally have to do things for my friends or they get mad, it'll give you a chance to snoop around"

 

She gave him an innocent look that would, in fact convince anyone. If they didn't know her.

 

So he scoffed and disappeared through the door.

It was in that moment that Mizuki decided that this could work.

  
If he learned how to stop tilting his head... The Bastardised prick, totally gonna use that one.


	3. Chapter: 3 - Trial

He stood there waiting for when he was called, watching the fight in the centre of the warehouse floor.  
The current members of this particular gang of ghouls watching from above leaning over the rails competing for the best look at the carnage. 

And that was the best word for it. The blood covering the floor, the walls and he swears there's some dripping from the roof proves that, his stomach growled at the scent it smelt horrible but he supposed anything would've done at this point.

 His attention returned to the centre of the floor when a new sound echoed off the walls, the newest recruit watching as his opponent choked and gurgled on the blood leaving his neck. The spectators simultaneously cheering and booing.

  _Probably cause a few just lost a bet._

The victor walked away to stand with the rest of the fighters who earned their place. The ghoul overseeing the initiation raised his hand for silence and the crowd obeyed. 

_So he's respected, good to know._

He looked at the list of names he held and raised an eyebrow.

" Satoshi " He stepped forward when his name was called, the man looked at me and his mouth split in to a predatory grin " You're Reju's boy, 12 if I remember correctly. I was a friend of your father's." The look on his face told him how 'good' a friend he was.

" I doubt that "

Satoshi stood beside him waiting for his opponent to be called, since his father wasn't... Well liked, he expected someone bigger and seemingly stronger would be called, but the man who stood forward had comically large muscles and Satoshi just about stood to his chest. 

_Yes, very good friends indeed._

When the overseer stepped away, the brute immediately went to wrap his fist around his throat. Satoshi rolled out of the way and narrowly dodged the hand and put some distance between them. Eating before he came here would've been a good idea, fighting while your starving isn't exactly the best idea, that was way too close.

They circled each other waiting for someone to make the first move.  
The brute must have gotten impatient as he charged and lunged with his arm drawn back for a punch, Satoshi grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm back as Satoshi stepped behind him.   
With the brutes arm straight Satoshi gripped his wrist tightly and pushed his elbow until he heard a crack.

The brute growled in pain and then turned forcing Satoshi to let go of his arm and elbowed him in the face, blood began to pour from Satoshi's nose, another pang in his stomach from the smell.

 Still reeling from the blow Satoshi was then grabbed and thrown across the room and hit the wall and he heard a crack whether that was him or the wall who knows, he stood hearing cracks.

_Oh yeah definitely me_.

 The brute then charged ramming his shoulder into Satoshi's chest. More cracks. Then he felt something go through him. More blood. More pain in his stomach. 

More **HUNGER.**

Satoshi slumped against the wall and raised his head to see the brute's back turned his kagune retracting into his shoulder, a blade covered in blood - dripping -  **FOOD**.

Satoshi closed his eyes, when he opened them he had the brute under him pinned with his kagune tails through his wrists and ankles the brute's kagune in shreds. 

His shoulder ragged and torn and what's left of his neck open and flowing like a river. 

Satoshi eyes may have been open but he saw nothing he only took notice of two things, his opponent was dead and he didn't feel hungry anymore. 

So he walked and stood with the others who passed their test he didn't miss the looks of disgust on their faces but neither did he miss the hints of fear.

So he smiled.


	4. Chapter:4 Privacy Is For Prudes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless filler but this is meant to turn TG into a more comedic tragedy. And since i have a habit of forgetting to actually upload after i finish writing there's two chapters up so, yay for me being a fail and passively begging for forgivness

Conveniently Satoshi had to do a few things for his 'friends'. _Literally what he said the guy is a walking innuendo._  
So Mizuki decided she would follow his advice and snoop while he was gone.  
She walked around the apartment and discovered some very interesting things:

1: There is a decently sized walk-in kitchen, with nothing in the cupboards except, coffee, of course. But in the wine rack she was surprised to find vodka and whiskey and actual red wine not blood wine... Why?

2: A flat-screen TV and a leather couch, who'd he have to kill to get those... That could be a bit too literal now that she thinks about it

3: Another bedroom that also has a desk. And a double bed and a bookcase and a computer and a laptop and a backpack and a laptop bag and a wardrobe built into the wall and a full-body mirror, and she just realised he has a fucking **HUGE** room. And an absolute shitload of stuff, what the actual shit. How many people did he have to kill to get this stuff.

4: A very clean bathroom with a bath-shower... This should be impossible. It's the 11th goddamned ward not a lush thriving society. 

5: Mizuki looked out the window and discovered she is in a 5 story apartment building and on the outside it looks like it's been abandoned for almost a decade but he has to have lived here for at least a few years otherwise it's stupid to have so much stuff.

6: Besides outside the apartment the inside of the building looks just as bad as the outside

Done with her house snooping she had one think left to do, SOME PERSONAL SNOOPING! She grabbed the red wine and a wine glass that she somehow missed before and sat in his room on his computer and hacked into the CCG. Seriously, it's comical how bad this security is or she and Satoshi are just that good... Or both, possibly both.

She then went searching for everything she could find on Satoshi.  
She drank half the bottle by the time she found anything on him, not because it took a long time to find anything it's that she's fifteen and has never had the opportunity to drink alcohol, that has now been rectified. She has her priorities straight. But she did find a few interesting things :

RATING: **S** **~**  
Public Name: Kitsune  
Mask Description: Red and white one-eyed Fox

Kagune:  
Possible Chimera;   
Speed and Agility more commonly seen among Ukaku - Bikaku, tails-9

Known associations: Ghoul gang known as The Pack and their leader known as the Alpha

After she finished reading all of that she heard the apartment door open, she quickly turned off the computer and turned toward the door as Satoshi walked through and looked at her accusingly.

" Why are you in my room?"

" Reasons."

" Why do you have my wine and why is it half gone?"

" More reasons. Also why do you have wine in the first place ghouls can't drink alcohol... Right? Or did I not get the memo ? My email's been acting up recently." Sarcasm. In. Your. Face.

" It tastes awful on its own I tried it once,but I mixed it with coffee and it made shitty coffee but it's shitty coffee that gets ghouls drunk so, worth it."

" Dude you could sell that."

"Probably, now what are you doing in my room?"

"Nothing, and why wouldn't you sell it?"

"Some ghoul's are bad enough when fully aware we don't need idiots getting drunk and massacring people. And nothing, really? I doubt that for some reason."

Satoshi then walked over and turned on the computer and it showed the file she just looked at with his information including a picture of him wearing his mask caught by a street camera.

" This isn't nothing." He looked at her pointedly

" Obviously."

" Hmm." Satoshi then walked out of his room with the wine and the glass, leaving Mizuki staring after him in mock horror .

_How dare he take the wine I am too young to legally drink._

_Since when is a ghoul who kidnaps people, then asks them to help you kill people considered a responsible adult. I'm calling bullshit on that._


	5. Chapter:5 Unexpected Discoveries Of Hilarious Proportions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is me introducing a way to bring one of the best fictional characters in existence, plus they'll be important for plot and possibly a new ship for an extra sprinkle of crack... I think o should admit defeat and call this a crack fic but serious things do happen, just mostly behind the scenes. Why am I not writing these? I'm trying to keep this fic relatively short so i can move on to the beginnings of actual canon plotline.

Satoshi was not expecting what he walked in on. 

Clothes. His clothes, everywhere.

And of course Mizuki is rummaging through his wardrobe and saying "No" to everything she pulls out.

He watched this for a few minutes before he gave up on trying understand.

" What... Are you doing?"

" I am looking for something to wear and judging you simultaneously."

" Why are you looking for something to wear?"

At this she turned and gave me a look that said 'Did you drown in the shallow end of the gene pool or is this by choice?'

" Do you think I look this good naturally?"

Satoshi looked her up and down. She was still wearing the shirt she was wearing when he "kidnapped" her. Bloody and torn around the waist, the pants just has a bloodstain running down the side of the right leg... If someone looked that way naturally, they'd have serious problems.

  
Satoshi decided it would be best to not answer that question.

With his lack of response she continued.

" Wise decision Satoshi, very wise."

She went back to plunder his closet and then she stepped back with one of his many plain black shirts and exclaimed proudly:

"HA. Ha, boob room."

" What?"

"Boob room, do you know how hard it is to find a guy's shirt with ample room for boobage?"

"No."

"Well... It's hard"

She threw the shirt to me and continued to invade his space.

" Now to find me some pants."

(<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<•>>>>>>>>>>>>>>)\

 

Mizuki is finding it very, very stressful to find pants this guy has tons and tons of shirts but where are the pants?  
Apparently nowhere.

That's when she sees a box, a very plain sleek black box. Of course she opens and she was not prepared.

" Satoshi"

"Hmm."

" Care to explain." She said as she held out the **HANDCUFFS** she found in the box along with other... Things.

She watched as Satoshi looked up and his entire face just went red ( well his ears at least the stupid mask he wears), mouth gaping, eyes wide, eyebrows disappearing in the hair line.  
" I, uh... Didn't know that, stuff was still. There." Satoshi you kinky bitch.

" How could you not know?"

" Because I thought he took them when we stopped going out."

" OOO This is getting more interesting by the second, _tell me more, tell me more. Like did he have a car._ "

" Did you seriously just do that?"

" That movie was decent and if you value your life do not change the subject."

" You're threatening to kill me if I don't tell you about my ex?"

" Yes"

"I hate you."

"Aww I hate you too" she said sincerely  
"Now tell me who he is."

Satoshi pulled the chair from his desk and sat down, then looked at Mixuki like she was slowly embarrassing him to death, and she just raised an eyebrow.

" You ever heard of the Gourmet?"

" Yeah he's the guy in 20th ward killing all the people... No! You, went out. With the Gourmet!? A serial killer?!"

"Wow hardcore... Literally." She said as she twirled the handcuffs around finger.

"Alright, now for the very important question... Who topped?"  
At this Satoshi stared at her with his ice-blue eye. The other still covered by the fox mask he still refuses to not wear in her presence cold as ever, probably trying to burn her with it so he doesn't have to answer that question which means...

"Oh. My. God." With each word she took a step back and then flopped onto the bed.

" You totally bottomed. Oh this the best day ever." She quickly sat up a gave Satoshi a very serious look.

" How kinky was the sex? Was it just the cuffs or did you two use, everything in this little box? Does he have a food kink?.. Wait no it'd be really hard to make human flesh sexy."

As she went on her ramble-rant Satoshi said barely above a whisper.  
" Please stop talking."

" Okay enough about the sex.  
So how did you two, y'know, meet?" She said excitedly, Satoshi was not excited.

" Do I really have to answer that?"  
Mizuki then placed the handcuffs back in the box and placed it delicately on the bed. ' _Totally gonna to use this against him, blackmail for life.'_ She then looked at Satoshi and pulled out her quinque she clicked the pen and it turned into the short sword, she then pressed the pommel and swung it downwards towards Satoshi. The scythe's blade landed right in front of Satoshi.

" Dude you went out with one of the most notorious ghouls and you are going tell me how you met so I can write all the kinky lemon about your relationship."

"Lemon?" He said, her scythe obstructing Mizuki's view.

"I wouldn't to take away your innocence Satoshi." She said solemnly. "Just me tell how you met and subsequently went out with and then proceeded to have kinky man sex with a serial killer." Then she said under breath. " Totally gonna write daddy-kink lemon."

"What?"

"Nothing! Just get on with the story of  your dalliance with a psychopath."

" It wasn't a dalliance." He said exasperatedly.

Mizuki gasped. " You were in a  
long-term relationship with a psychopath!?" Mizuki said incredulously.

Satoshi groaned and he apparently got sick of entertaining Mizuki as he got up and left.

Mizuki looked at the door he left through disappointed, that look of disappointment turned into to happiness as she found a pair of jeans that looked like they'd fit her.  
That is when she decided today was a good day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N] Don't worry Mizuki may not find out every dirty little detail of Satoshi's relationship with Tsukiyama but you will in the form of a flash back so HOORAYS! ( this may or may not include sex scenes depends on how good or bad they are, if they're hilariously bad I will keep them in for shits & giggles. ) And right now I am focusing more on Satoshi's past rather than Mizuki's but I will try to have something for her soon.
> 
> *hears the clicking of a pen in the background and voice saying " You better. I mean. This is only chapter 7 and already Satoshi has possible sexy times on the way where's my action."
> 
> " Your underage, I'm not sure I feel comfortable writing that"
> 
> " Age-Smage. Get comfortable." Mizuki says as she points her sword threateningly.
> 
> " Mmm... no I'm waiting till your sixteen at least and only then, will I consider! till then you are getting kissing and sexual tension at best!"
> 
> *Mizuki stomps away gumbling about uncooperative authors who need a good shanking but she cant give em one cause otherwise she won't get anything*
> 
> P.s  
> The part after the next Satoshi's plan to get out of the 11th Ward will begin. Probably. Hopefully, that's the plan at least.  
> ( I really don't know any more )


End file.
